


A Stupid Bet

by TelltaleSoldier



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is Asmo, Beel is hungry, Belphie wants a nap, Demons, F/M, Irony intended, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi just wants to game, Lucifer is GOD, Rhea wants everyone, Satan is the best boy, Shameless Smut, Strap in everyone it's gonna be a bumpy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleSoldier/pseuds/TelltaleSoldier
Summary: Rhea makes a bet she knows she can't win, but the consequences of her loss are much more enticing than the prize of her winning.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. The Wager

"It's not fair!"  
"For once, I actually agree with Levi's complaining."  
"I knoooooow, I'm never ignored by anyone!"  
"Ugh, all this shouting is making me hungry"  
"Hey! I was the first guy! I'm the one who should be getting the attention!"  
"Hmm, if you ask me, she's been spending a lot of time with Lucifer lately".

With Belphegor's observation all eyes fell on Rhea who was sat at the end of the table, head in her hands. Mammon was first to voice his opinion on the matter. "Ah! You know what Belphie, you're right! Ever since that damn dance at Diavolo's, Rhea's been spending a helluva lot 'o time with Lucifer. And you're right too Levi, it IS unfair". As he spoke, he wildly flailed his arms at his brothers. "Indeed! You know, I don't think our dear Rhea could tear herself away from our big brother for more than an hour!" Came Asmodeus' voice from the other end of the table. "Yes I could!" Rhea squealed as her fists came down on the table. She couldn't help but blush under their combined gaze as they all turned to her, ever since she had arrived in the Devildom, every single one of them seemed to have developed some strange fascination with her. Not that she minded, back in the human world, Rhea received her fair share of attention from guys, but there were never any who piqued her interest, and yet here she was confronted by six of the most attractive men she had ever met, and the one who overcomes her every waking thought, Lucifer.

She couldn't help but think that Belphegor was actually correct, the dance at Diavolo's castle was where her feelings for Lucifer initially surfaced. Every second of her life from that day was consumed by thoughts of him. The sound of his voice commanding her compliance, the feel of his hand possessively grasping her waist, the way his eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. As she sat there thinking about Lucifer, she came to the realisation that she had been neglecting the other brothers in favour of him.

"Oh I do think we hit a nerve with this one, hmm, if you are so sure of yourself, how about a little bet?" Satan's words visibly flustered Rhea, who's head immediately jolted up in desperation at the other brothers, hoping they would disagree with the usually sensible Satan's suggestion. However instead, there were only hushed murmurs of agreement. "You guys cant be serious? What kind of bet?" Thea asked defiantly, not appreciating the scrutiny she was currently coming under.

She watched as all the brothers looked from her to one another, all leaning over the table to begin whispering and murmuring. Mammon's voice was the only one she could properly hear, as his voice was slowly raising, exclaiming how it was unfair on him. After a few moments of silence, Satan spoke first. "Rhea, we have come to the decision tha-" before he could finish his sentence, he was abruptly cut off by an overly excited Asmodeus. "Seeing as you're so sure of your ability to stay away from our darling brother, we have agreed that if you manage to for an entire twenty four hours, you can request anything you want of each of us." At this, Rhea's interest was renewed. "However if you lose each of us get to spend a full weekend with you... Individually of course". Rhea could not help the blush that crept into her cheeks at Asmodeus' in no way sly look at her body.

"Fine. But I'll have you all know that there is no way I'm going to lose". She immediately excused herself from the table and made to walk straight to her room in an attempt to immediately hide herself from Lucifer. However, as she reached her door she heard the familiar sound of Lucifer talking on his phone and his footsteps approaching her location. Rhea quickly reached into her bag, rustling around for her keys. Just as Lucifer was about to round the corner she swiftly unlocked the door, throwing herself inside her room before slamming the door behind her and locking it. For a few moments there was no sound other than her own ragged breathing. Just as she began to relax with her back against the door, a sudden knocking startled her.

*knock knock* "Rhea, is everything alright in there?"

_Lucifer. Shit._


	2. That Bastard

"Rhea, Rhea are you in there?" The doorhandle began to jingle as he attempted to get into the room. Rhea could do nothing but attempt to cease all movement she was making in order to mute any sound. Eventually, Lucifer stopped trying to get in the room and Rhea heard his elegant footsteps echo down the hallway. Slowly, she raised herself up and made her to way the bathroom, if she was going to spend the next twenty four hours hiding from Lucifer, then she was going to spend a good few hours of it in a luxurious bath.

_Hmm, maybe I'll have a think about what I'm going to ask of all of them when I win this bet..._

After stripping herself of her clothes and tying her hair up into a messy bun, Rhea lowered herself into the waiting bubbles, sighing loudly at the bliss the warmth brought to her muscles.

_Those boys cause me so much stress, all my muscles are tensed up. Assholes!_

As she lay there relishing in the warmth, Rhea felt herself slowly slipping into sleep. Just as her bottom lip was about to slip under the water, a loud bang followed by crashing came from her room, startling her from her partial slumber.

_Shit! What the fuck was that?!_

Quick as a flash, Rhea shot out of the bathtub and bolted straight into her bedroom where she was greeted by the face of a rather startled Mammon sat on her bed. "M-Mammon? What the hell are you doing breaking into my room?!" He looked petrified, attempting to say something but being completely unable to do so. "What?! You're just gonna sit there and stare at me? What do you want from me Mammon?!" It was then that Lucifer walked into her room abruptly. "Rhea? Is everything okay? I thought I heard you shou-". He stopped in his tracks as he entered the room and laid eyes on the scene in front of him. "Mammon, what are you doing in Rhea's room? And Rhea, why are you naked in front of him?" His voice was bitter and it made Rhea's blood turn to ice. She immediately looked down to see she had completely forgotten to put her towel on.

_No wonder Mammon was speechless_

Covering herself as much as she could with her arms she ran into the bathroom and collected her towel, wrapping herself in it before dashing back into her bedroom whilst talking, "Lucifer please it's not what it looks-" but he had already left, leaving Mammon sat on her bed, staring at the wall where she was initially stood, mouth agape. "Mammon? Mammon!" Clicking her fingers in front of his face seemed to do the trick, as Mammon's gaze finally found hers. "Y-you were...", "Naked, yes... sorry about that, but when someone bursts into your room through a LOCKED DOOR you tend to act without thinking!" As she shouted, one hand waved through the air, whilst the other attempted to hold the towel up. As Mammon's gaze dropped lower down her body, Rhea felt her cheeks burn, immediately darting to her wardrobe to grab some clothes before slamming the bathroom door behind her as she began getting dressed into something more appropriate. When she had finished getting ready, she walked back out of the bathroom, "Mammon, I swear if you're still sat on my bed you little perv I will hit you so hard in your ba-" she cut herself of as she re-entered the and saw the six bet making demons stood in her room. "Perv? Ooh what has stupid Mammom been getting up to?" Asmodeus cheerfully asked as he leant on his mischievous brother. "Wha? Nothing Asmo now shuddup!" Mammon retaliated. "Uh, what are you all doing in my room?" . "Oh" Satan responded, "We have come to inform you that you have lost the bet".

"Lost the bet?" Rhea asked with a furrowed brow. "Yeah! And in record time I may add! My dear you didn't even make it to the hour mark!" Asmodeus claimed, laughing with a beaming smile on his face. Satan stood beside him with a wicked smile spread across his face. "Now, we have spoken and established who will be getting what weekend...". "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Rhea shouted over him, waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head. "Pray tell how exactly it is that I lost this bet?" As she looked to the demon brothers for answers, they all turned to look at Mammon expectedly. "What, me? Jeez, fine. When Lucifer came in wondering why you were shouting, you tried telling him that it wasn't what it looked like..." Under his breath, Asmodeus stated his curiosity, telling himself that he would have to find out what happened between them later on. As realisation struck Rhea, she threw her head back and let out an annoyed huff before lifting it back up and staring daggers straight at Mammon, "This is all your fault" was all she said before demanding everyone out of her room. Whilst she was in the process of shepherding them all out of her room, Satan began explaining how it would all work. "So, we arrived at the decision that you should spend the weekends with us in the order that your pacts were made". Now everyone was outside of her door, all congregated in the hallway. "Meaning this first weekend will be spent with Mammon, starting this coming weekend." Rhea looked over to Mammon who was staring at the floor playing with his rings. As he looked up to say something to her however, she silenced him by slamming the door in all their faces, accompanied by a furious scream.


	3. Dreams

After slamming the door in their faces, Rhea threw herself on the bed with a huff.

_Well, no more relaxed weekends for me I guess. At least not for a while._

Rolling over onto her front, Rhea picked her phone up from the bedside table to check the time.

_Half ten already? Jeez it's much later than I thought..._

Just as she went to put her phone back on the table it pinged loudly.

_Mammon? What does he want..._

**Hey Rhea?**

**You there?**

**I wanna say sorry... so yeah, sorry**

**Well that was all, goodnight.**

**\--------------------------END-----------------------------**

_Was that it? Well, I suppose it's the nicest and selfless he's ever been so I'll take it._

Finally placing her phone back on the cabinet, Rhea laid her head down in preparation for sleep, briefly remembering something Lucifer said to her one night. "Perhaps we will meet each other again in our dreams". As she hoped they would, she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It started off pitch black, as something was covering her eyes, and her arms were immobilized, an invisible force holding them in place. As she went to shout, she was silenced by a large hand firmly planting itself across her mouth. Suddenly, multiple sets of hands began grabbing and caressing her body, drawing moans from her. Screwing her eyes shut, she relished in the feeling, moaning softly into the hand muffling all noise she was making. As the hands travelled lower down her body, her moans became louder and louder. Just as one of the mystery hands was about to dip into her underwear, the blindfold was removed and in front of her stood Lucifer, hand covering her mouth whilst the rest of the brothers explored every inch of her body. As Rhea's eyes began to roll back into her head due to the sheer amount of stimulation she was receiving, Lucifer began to speak. "Yes, that's right... Unravel, unravel for my brothers". Looking into his eyes, Rhea saw his expression drop as he continued to speak, "You love this don't you? This is what you want... Oh, how much you want my brothers and me... it's **embarassing."** To punctuate the last word, his grip tightened around her jaw. "I mean just today you were naked for my brother, correct?" As Rhea attempted to respond, she felt a hand dip between her folds and traced the arm back to Mammon, who was looking at her through hooded eyes. Slowly, he began to rub in slow circles, but her screams were still muted by the hand of Lucifer, who was smiling at her wickedly. He pulled his hand away from Rhea's mouth slowly, allowing her wanton moans to echo around them and although all brothers were present, Rhea felt as though it was only her and Lucifer, and as his head came towards her ear, the only thing she could focus on was the feeling of his breath on her neck. "You should know your body belongs to me Rhea, I'm the only one who can give you what you desire..." as he spoke his head began to drop lower, "and I plan on taking what is mine" as if to punctuate his words, he bit harshly into the flesh that joined her shoulder to her neck.

Flying up from where she was laying, Rhea instinctively held her neck. Gasping, she looked around the room attempting to discern her surroundings and as her breathing regulated, she finally began to calm down and noticed how her skin was covered in a layer of sweat.

_Jesus Christ that was intense._

Her immediate thought was to check the time and to have a shower in order to rid herself of the uncomfortable sticky feeling she currently had, and so she grabbed her phone and walked to the bathroom.

_3:45am? Well no point in sleeping now I guess._

As she was showering, she could not get what Lucifer said to her in the dream out of her head. "I plan on taking what is mine". Her thighs clenched at the thought of it and a minute moan escaped her lips as other memories of the dream came flooding back, namely Mammon and the way his fingers felt gliding across her clit.

_Rhea get a hold of yourself_

Turning the water off, she stepped out of the shower and placed her hands on either side of the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Rhea, it was a dream, you really need to calm down." However that was when she noticed it, the bite mark between her neck and shoulder. Running her fingers over it, the wound felt fresh and stung blissfully as she touched it gently. Walking back into her bedroom, she began to get ready for school, deciding it would be a good idea to apply extra foundation to the offending area of her neck.

_How is that even possible?_

Attempting to shake off the strange feeling the whole situation was giving her, she went to the dining room to get some breakfast before setting off to R.A.D. When she arrived, Rhea was greeted by Asmo, "Ooh Rhea! You're looking exceptionally dolled up today, who're you trying to impress? It wouldn't be me by any chance would it?" But before she could respond, Levi's voice resonated from behind her, "LOL normie girl trying to impress someone at school by wearing way to much makeup ROFLMAO LOSER. Aaaaand sent." Suddenly losing her appetite, Rhea turned to leave only to walk face first into something solid. "Mmph!" As she cranked her head back to see what she had just walked into, she was captivated by those same eyes she can't seem to stop thinking about... "Lucifer...". Realising her hands were still planted on his chest she pushed away and began staring at the floor, the ceiling, anything to avoid his gaze. "Goodmorning Rhea! Sweet dreams?" At those words her eyes snapped back to his, seeing a glint of something unfamiliar in them, like they held a secret that she wasn't allowed in on. She watched as his eyes flicked to her neck then back to her face before he gave her a small smile and moved past her to address his brothers. "I know that all of you have gotten ready and prepared for your day, but I'm afraid lessons for these next coming weeks have regretfully been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. Therefore, you will all be continuing with your studies here, under my supervision". There was a long silence once he had finished speaking, but Rhea didn't process any of it, instead staring at the back of his head.

_How the hell does he know... was it real? No it couldn't be..._

"WOOHOOOOOO" Mammon screamed, "NO MORE SCHOOL". As Mammon began dancing around the room, he grabbed Levi's wrist, dragging him along with him. Satan and Belphegor simply looked at one another before Satan questioned, " Unforseen circumstances? Exactly what circumstances are we talking about?" Lucifer looked over to him from his place just inside the doorway and without skipping a beat responded, "Nothing you need concern yourself with Satan" and turned to leave, taking a lingering look at Rhea on the way. "So Rhea, now we have an abundance of time on our hands, how about we head to my room for a little bit~" Asmodeus asked as his hands found Rhea's shoulders from behind. "Hey, hey!" Shouted Mammon as he came running over from where he was dancing with a less than impressed Levi. "Hands off Rhea! Stop making excuses to touch her Asmo!" He shouted. "Pfft, Mammon is just getting touchy because he gets to have you all to himself for a whole weekend after tomorrow! He just doesn't want anyone else getting their hands on you before he does!" Asmodeus stated with one hand still on Rhea's shoulder, All Rhea could think about was the feel of Mammon's fingers on her body but before it could get any further she and Mammon both screamed, "Shut up Asmo!" In perfect unison, causing the rest of the brothers to look in their direction. Sighing and attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks, Rhea turned and made her way to the door, stopping when she reached Mammon and placing a hand on his chest to whisper in his ear, "Message me when you want me to come over, and I'll be there". She couldn't help but smile as she felt him stiffen beneath her touch and, and hear his breath hitch at her words. "See you soon Mammon". And with that she left, walking back to her room. 

As she approached her room, she could distantly hear Asmo and Levi demanding to know what she said to him, and Mammon denying anything was even said.


End file.
